elonvisionck2fandomcom-20200214-history
King Logan 'the Great' (8/8/1071-11/3/1130)
Logan 'the Great' of the great House of de Meiko, King of Galica and Lusitania, slayer of heathens, liberator of the Holy Land, was fathered by Duke Nathaniel. He Inherited the Duchy of Portucale under the Kingship of King Garcia 'Priest-Hater' of House Jimena. Logan married Alfhild 'the Just', Duchess of Västergötland and daughter of King Halsten of Sweden. He would remain married to her throughout his life though they would spend much of that time despising each other. Logan tried and failed to request a divorce from his Holy Father Pope Martinus II. Logan would go on to have many children, both with Alfhild and his lover Duchess Branca. The most famous of his sons would be Camisuckseggs, who would go on to inherit Galicia and Lusitania, and Ross Greer who became the Count of Beirut in the Holy Land and then inherit Galicia also after the untimely death of Camisuckseggs. Other sons would be Logan II and Camitakesitupthebumb. Logan II would go on to inherit the and Lusitania after the death of Camisuckseggs. This would split the de Meiko dominion between the remaining Sons of Logan. Under the leadership of his king, Logan led Galician forces against moorish invaders from the Muslim Emirates in the south of Iberia. He was successful but quickly grew disillusioned with his king and plotted to gain the independence of the duchy from Galicia. House de Meiko's power greatly outmatched that of king Garcia. So when Logan put forward his ultimatum of independence, Garcia had no choice but to accept. The Duchy of Portucale took up the bulk of the Kingdom of Galicia, so with its independence the lands under King Garcia was reduced to a laughable backwater in the North-Western tip of Iberia. Soon after attaining sovereignty, Logan stripped the crown of Galicia from the feable Garcia and took it for himself. To cement his legitimacy he had Pope Alexander II himself perform the coronation. And so began the glorious rule of King Logan 'the Great'. One of the first actions of the new King was to organise a reconquista to push of the moors fro Iberia. After a year of preparation Logan had gathered a major force. The moorish armies were no match for the Christian forces of Galicia. However there was a financial burden that was solved by expelling the Jewry from the Kingdom and seizing their assets. The success of the war allowed King Logan to seize the kingdom of Lusitania from the Moors and add it to his growing dominion along with other gains in subsequent campaigns against the moors. King Logan, along with the forces of Christendom, were called on by the Pope to reclaim the Holy Land from the Seljuks. The first crusade was a success allowing the establishment of the Christian Kingdom of Jerusalem. However the Muslims responded with a Jihad that retook Jerusalem. This prompted another crusade to beat back the Seljuk menace. This was also a success and allowed Logan was gifted the County of Beirut as a reward for his service to Christendom. The county was then granted to his son, Ross Greer. After the crusades there was a period of peace. This allowed Logan to begin the construction of a royal palace in his capital of Porto. King Logan would die of natural causes while on a campaign against the Moors at the age of 58. His son, Camisuckseggs, would inherit the Kingdoms of Galicia and Lusitania.